You and Me
by Samantha-kun
Summary: When Robin is up at night, will he be able to figure out his thougts for Raven? OneShot, SongFic, Robin's POV, R&R [RobxRae]


_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

Robin sat on his bed, watching the hands on his clock tick down. One name was running through his head, _Raven. _Her eyes burned at him, even though she wasn't anywhere near.

He thought of all the years that they had been friends, and all the time he had wasted being with Starfire.

_  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

He finally gave up on the idea of sleep and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He walked past Raven's room, trying to ignore his want to knock on the door and talk to her. He remembered one of the first times he had seen Raven

_She was standing in a crowd of people, yet she stood out like a rose in a field of snow. Her beauty stuck him like a blow in the face. _

_Starfire was pretty, but Raven was beautiful. Her dark hair shone in the light and her eyes were like dark coals._

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Robin walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter, thinking hard. "Couldn't sleep?" asked a voice from behind him.

Robin jumped as Raven emerged from the shadows. "No, how about you?"

She shook her head, her dark hair flopping in her eyes. She wasn't wearing her usual leotard and cloak, but sweat pants and a dark shirt that showed off the raven tattoo on her back.

"So Raven, I wanted to tell you something," said Robin, his heart speeding up.

"What?" asked Raven, sitting down on the counter in front of him.

__

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  


"Well," said Robin, running his hands through his hair, "I wanted to ask you how you feel, about…. Me."

Raven waited a moment before responding, "Well Robin, I've known you for a long time and I think that we're really good friends."

_I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

"Oh," said Robin, his head beginning to swim, "I thought that we might have had something, well…. More."

"You mean like," she said, standing up and walking over to him, "love?"

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Well," said Robin, blushing, "I guess.."

"I thought that you were with Starfire," cut in Raven.

"You've seen her," said Robin, "She's a nice girl but we're not well suited for each other."

"Not well suited," repeated Raven, "Do you really mean it?"_  
_

_  
there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

Robin nodded fervently, "I do mean it. Ever since I first met you I loved you. You knew how to make me laugh, and you were so beautiful." He took her face in his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Robin," she said, "Can I see your eyes?"

Robin sighed and placed his hands on his mask. "Nobody has ever seen what's behind this."

Raven placed her hands on the mask and lifted it off. Robin squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Open up," said Raven.

A tear squeezed its way out of his closed eyes. "My parents died when I was young. I saw them murdered before my eyes. That's why I wear the mask."

"Robin," said Raven, "Open your eyes. It's okay to be afraid."

Robin let the tear fall down his face and opened his eyes. They were a beautiful blue color, so blue that they made the skin around his eyes seem white.

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Robin took Raven's face in his hands and kissed her. They finally broke apart and said goodnight, each one heading off to their own rooms.

Robin walked towards his room and sat down on the bed, watching the luminous hands on his clock tick down, each second bringing him closer to another moment with Raven.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_


End file.
